


Lost

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Faron is out with his wife on their honeymoon. When they are returning back to Lindon disaster strikes. A rewrite to Haunted by my Past





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Faron: Hunter
> 
> Liririel: To sing

**Second Age 2700**

"Liririel, we really must be getting home. Night will soon be falling and it is not safe to be out past nightfall," Faron said uneasily as he looked around for some unseen threat.

"Just a few more minutes Faron, I want to bring these flowers back. They are just now in full bloom and they will be a perfect addition to the house." Liririel inhaled the sweet smell of the wildflowers as she picked them. "They smell so good. Here smell them, aren't they delightful!"

Faron laughed softly as he smelled the flowers his wife offered for him to sniff. "They truly are meleth. Almost as wonderful as you." He replied caressing her cheek softly. Liririel was always looking for flowers to adorn her long ebony hair or the home they now occupied. They had married two weeks ago and as his wedding gift to her he decided to take her out to a field that was known to be blooming with all kinds of flowers this time of year. Once the meadow would have been full of ellith collecting flowers at their most beautiful, but as darkness crept across the land it became more and more of a risk to venture outside of the city borders. And so few came here now, the trip being more of a risk than it was worth. But Faron knew how much his wife adored flowers and he thought for one day that it was worth it.

"Oh Faron! You always know how to make me blush," She said, picking a couple more purple flowers, placing them in the bouquet she had created before standing up and walking back to her husband who had a worried frown on his face. The sun was almost set and he did not relish the idea of being out with his wife alone past sunset. "Alright, I am ready to head back now."

Faron nodded with a soft smile, and picked up the basket and blanket he had brought along with his sword. Although they were still relatively close to Lindon he knew that danger could strike at any moment. Orcs had been becoming more brazen and were attacking way more frequently than in the past and he would not take any chances of being caught unawares.

When they were both ready they began to walk quickly back toward safety. Liririel glanced down and noticed that Faron was keeping his hand close by his sword, ready to draw it at any given moment. Almost afraid to ask him she drew in a deep breath. "So when do you have to return to patrol?"

Faron sighed, "Gil-galad wants me to lead the next patrol on the outer borders. We leave in a fortnight."

"So soon?" Liririel said frowning. She knew Gil-galad wouldn't send Faron away so soon after their marriage unless he had no choice, but it still didn't change the fact that they would be parted, even if it was only for a short while.

"I'm sorry Liririel, I know we just got married but evil is stirring and I am one of the most highly trained guards. As soon as more are trained for my position I won't have to leave so often." He placed a soft kiss on her brow and took her hand, continuing the trip back to their home.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked in a low voice.

"I will be gone a month, but then I was promised that I would have at least a month to spend with you."

Liririel smiled softly and squeezed his hand. They were now nearing the borders when they heard a sinister noise, as if something was growling, and a flock of birds bolted from the nearby trees.

"What was that noise?" Liririel asked quietly. She thought it might have been a bear but she realized that bears did not usually come this close to Lindon.

Faron stood in front of his wife drawing his sword. "I don't know, but if I tell you to run then you must run as fast as you can. Do you understand?" Faron sternly told her. He knew whatever the noise was, it wasn't friendly.

Liririel was about to protest when out of the trees a group of Orcs came charging, swords drawn. Liririel screamed in terror, her blood running cold. She had never seen an Orc before but she did not need to know what these beasts were. One look at their red eyes, dark skin, and crude blades gave it away. Upon seeing them she bit back a scream and attempted to hide behind her husband even more.

Faron readied his blade and began to charge the Orcs, "Liririel, run now! I'll return to you again, I promise!"

Liririel was frozen, she wanted to run but found that she was unable to make her body work. She heard Faron yell at her to run again and this time she forced herself to flee as fast as she could across the meadow towards safety. As soon as she fled, one lone Orc saw her take flight and made chase. Liririel saw the Orc and forced herself to run faster. And then, she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the grass. Before she could respond, the Orc was on top of her, his dagger drawn.

"Faron!" Liririel screamed, trying with all her might to push her attacker off with no success. The harder she tried to fight the more her assailer grinned with satisfaction at her futile attempts.

Faron heard Liririel's scream. His heart dropped into his stomach and he screamed in terror. "Liririel!" He slew the orc in front of him and tried desperately to make his way to his wife. The remaining Orcs were relentless in their attack and Faron was unable to reach her quickly. As he fought his way through the mass one of the orcs managed to graze his shoulder with his sword causing Faron to spin around in fury dismembering his attackers head.

Immediately, another orc swung his cruel blade at Faron's midsection and he was enveloped in a blind rage, decimating his remaining attackers. Faron then quickly made his way to Liririel who was still struggling to get away. He had almost made it when the Orc overpowered her, his dagger finding its way deep into her abdomen. Faron screamed and saw everything in slow motion as Liririel fell motionless, all color draining from her face.

In heated anger Faron threw his sword into the back of the Orc, killing it instantly. Faron fell to his knees next to Liririel, already knowing it was too late. Lifting her into his lap he cried into her hair, "I'm so sorry Liririel, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I failed you."

Weakly lifting her soft, pale hand Liririel brushed away his tears. "You didn't fail me Faron. We will be together again someday. I love you." Her breath was no more than a soft whisper as her azure eyes caught his in their loving gaze. Then ever so slowly as the light faded from her eyes, her hand slipped to her side and she was gone.

Faron sobbing quietly, bent down and kissed her blood stained lips for the final time. He laid her body in the long grass, tears falling on her perfect face. Beside her he saw the flowers that she had picked earlier that day, scattered where they fell from her outstretched hand. Somewhere deep inside a burning anger was kindled and as he looked upon his wife's body one last time he made a vow.  _I swear Liririel I will avenge you. I will not let your fate befall anyone else while they are under my command or protection._


End file.
